Men are Messy
Men are Messy is the eighth episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired December 3, 1951. Synopsis After having an argument over cleaning the apartment with Ricky, Lucy decides to divide the apartment in half. When Ricky calls the next day and asks her to clean up the apartment for a magazine spread, she decides to get back at him and make the apartment even messier. Plot The episode starts with Lucy cleaning the Ricardo's apartment. Ethel calls on the telephone, and Lucy tells her what she's been doing. As she goes into the kitchen, Ricky comes home from work. When he arrives, he throws all of his clothes on the floor and tosses the paper everywhere, ruining Lucy's work. When Lucy comes in from the kitchen, she sees the mess and is furious with Ricky, although Ricky doesn't think the room is messy. Lucy tells Ricky about a band magazine that Ricky was supposed to get the next spread in the magazine, and Ricky's mad that he didn't get the spread. Ethel and Fred are about to come up, and Lucy tells Ricky to start cleaning up, although Ricky refuses. Lucy decides to divide the apartment in half, and Ricky and Lucy will keep their side they want to. The Mertzs arrive, and Ricky asks them to pick a side. Ethel thinks Ricky's side is messy, but Fred thinks it's fine, just like Ricky. The telephone rings, and it's on the line, so Lucy and Ricky both answer it. Ricky wants to get some cold beer, but the kitchen is on Lucy's side. Lucy wants to show Ethel some bath salts, but the bathroom is on Ricky's side. Ricky and Lucy decide to see who will last the longest. At the Tropicana, Ricky begins singing a new number, and he waits for Maggie, the janitor, to sit and watch. Kenny, his agent, comes by and tells Ricky he's going to get the next magazine spread. Ricky decides to call Lucy and tell her that a photographer will be coming to their house that night. At the Ricardos apartment, Ethel comes in and tells Lucy Ricky's message, since Lucy was busy on the phone. Lucy was about to clean it up, but decides to make it even messier for that evening. When Ricky gets home with the photographer, the apartment is a mess, with clothes hung everywhere and garbage piled on the sofas. Lucy walks in wearing a hillbilly outfit. Ricky is very angry with Lucy, and desperately wants to clean up the apartment. After hearing he is a photographer, Lucy wants to get her picture taken. Lucy checks to see if her clothes are dry, and Ethel is in one of the clothes, pretending to be her grandmother. Lucy and Ethel go into the bedroom to do some hunting, and come back with a bear. Ethel and Lucy reveal the gig, hoping the musicians get a good laugh. However, the photographer isn't from the musician magazine, but LOOK magazine. Later on at the Ricardo's apartment, Lucy is crying on the couch. Ricky comes home, and Lucy tells him LOOK magazine came out. Ricky doesn't know why she's crying, as Jim said she wouldn't be on the article. Lucy tells him she didn't make the article; she made the cover. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1